


It’s easier to remain heterosexual

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Kevaaron for soul [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron just wants to make out with his boyfriend in peace, Bi Aaron Minyard, Bisexual distaster Kevin Day, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, Wholesome Twinyards, getting caught, protective!Andrew, sassy!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Kevin and Aaron have been hiding their relationship for a while and when Andrew accidentally finds out, it doesn’t go well...
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kevaaron for soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	1. Aren’t you supposed to be straight?

Aaron was very good at persuading himself and everyone around him that he is straight. He’s never shown any sort of interest for guys and then he started dating Katelyn and it all made perfect sense.

But then he and Katelyn broke up and somehow he ended up kissing the one and only Kevin goddamn Day and now he can’t understand how he could ever think about himself as anything but bi.

So there’s that.

They haven’t told anyone about their relationship just yet and Aaron can’t really say it’s bothering him. They’ll tell people. Eventually.

But right now they patiently wait for Nicky to leave for his shopping spree with Allison, so they can have the dorm to themselves. Andrew and Neil should be on their way to Columbia, but honestly Aaron doesn’t give a single fuck where they are, as long as it’s far away from them.

They give Nicky additional ten minutes, to make sure he didn’t forget anything and isn’t coming back before Kevin finally stands up from the beanbag, snaps his laptop shut and walks to Aaron with a mischievous smile, that Aaron can’t help but return.

Kevin traps him between the nearest wall and his body and kisses him and Aaron is immediately _lost._ He hates to admit it, but he can’t get enough of Kevin and every time they make out, Aaron feels like he might die if he stopped.

He lets Kevin grab his wrists and hold them above his head and for some reason it’s _hot_ and if Aaron didn’t have all of his braincells too preoccupied he’d wonder if it’s one of his kinks.

Apparently Kevin’s as absorbed in their make out session as he is, because neither of them hear the door opening and it’s only when someone yanks Kevin away from him, that Aaron registers Andrew and Neil are back for some reason.

But that is the least of his problems, because Andrew is pressing a knife to Kevin’s stomach and looking like he’s seconds away from committing homicide.

Aaron kind of expects Neil to interfere, but Neil’s watching the whole scene unfold without any intention to stop Andrew from murdering Kevin.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” Andrew hisses at Kevin through gritted teeth and Aaron sees that the hand in which he’s holding the knife trembles. Aaron hasn’t seen him this angry since Baltimore and he does not like it at all. He saw what was Andrew able to do back then.

“What the fuck, Andrew?! Let _go_ of him!” Aaron yells when he sees how terrified Kevin looks.

Andrew doesn’t look at him, he keeps his eyes on Kevin. “If you think I’m letting him go after this, you’re mistaken.”

Jesus, does Andrew think Kevin kissed him without his permission? “He didn’t do anything I didn’t want!”

That’s where Andrew stills and finally turns to face Aaron. “This was consensual?” He asks, clearly surprised.

Aaron would roll his eyes if he wasn’t scared Andrew would actually gut Kevin. “Yes, you idiot.”

Andrew narrows his eyes at him, but lowers the knife and Kevin exhales in relief. Aaron automatically migrates to his side and makes sure he’s okay.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Columbia?” He asks coldly as he checks that the knife didn’t actually hurt Kevin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be straight?” Neil snaps back.

Aaron opens his mouth and closes it again, unable to think of anything to retort. Stupid Josten.

Andrew is still glowering at both of them, but when Neil tugs at his sleeve, he lets him pull him to the couch, giving Aaron and Kevin at least few seconds to compose themselves.

“So,” Andrew begins when they sit to them, Aaron and Neil keeping a safe distance between Andrew and Kevin.

“Is this an interrogation?” Aaron sneers.

“Yes.”

Aaron scoffs. “Seriously?”

Andrew rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother answering. “How long has this been going on?” He asks instead.

Aaron shrugs. “A month or two.”

“What happened with the girl?”

“Katelyn,” Neil supplies. Andrew doesn’t seem to care.

“We broke up. On good terms. We’re still friends. Don’t you dare to hurt her.”

Andrew seems satisfied with that. He turns to Kevin next. “And what happened to that “it’s easier to remain heterosexual” bullshit?”

Kevin shrugs. “The press doesn’t need to know,” he says with his eyes fixed on the floor.

Andrew clenches his jaw. “Are you _ashamed_ of being with my brother?” He asks coolly.

“No. Of course not. It’s just… It’s the same as with you and Neil.”

“We’re not hiding anything,” Neil says.

“Hell you aren’t,” Aaron sneers. “You’re both secretive as fuck.”

Andrew glares at him. “Neither of us has problem with coming out. But what about you, Kevin? What would you do if the press found out somehow?”

Kevin does his best to suppress a shudder. Andrew doesn’t miss it. “Deny it?” He guesses.

Aaron didn’t really think about this scenario, but he doesn’t want to deny anything. He has nothing to be ashamed of after all. But Kevin doesn’t look so sure. He still hasn’t met Andrew’s eyes. 

“Do we have to have this conversation now?” Aaron asks because he can see how uncomfortable is this making Kevin.

“Yes,” Andrew hisses. “I’m not letting him treat you like shit.”

Aaron isn’t sure whether he should be grateful or mad. In the end he settles for mad. “Maybe you should stop forcing your way into my relationships. I’m able to take care of myself.”

Andrew isn’t impressed by that. “The last time you said that, you ended up with broken leg and dead mother.”

Aaron flinches as if Andrew slapped him. “Fuck you, Andrew,” he spats, takes Kevin’s hand and stands up to leave.

“I meant it, Kevin,” Andrew says, ignoring Aaron’s anger. “If you’re not serious about him, end it now.”

Aaron doesn’t let Kevin respond, just leads him out of the dorm. They can have this conversation later and more importantly without Andrew.


	2. Coming out and hiding in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew come out and Aaron is sure they only did it to force him and Kevin to do the same

Aaron usually didn’t rewatch their matches. Once the game was over, he had other more pressing activities to occupy himself with then searching for any flaw in their play. This was Kevin’s job. Hobby. Obsession. However you call it. He was able to spend incredible amount of time in front of his laptop, watching the same game over and over, dissecting everything. It sometimes drove Aaron crazy, but he never vocalized this to Kevin. He knew it would be pointless.

But now it was him, not Kevin, rewatching their latest game. Well, technically, he was watching only the last minutes, after the buzzer announced the end, after the foxes secured their win and Josten ran to the goal into Andrew’s arms and kissed him, right there in front of everyone.

Aaron could feel the anger pulsing through his body. He knew very well what this was about. He knew it in that moment when he saw them on the court and he was even more sure of it now as he rewatched it.

It was a message. For him. And for Kevin.

Andrew and Neil have come out. Now it was their turn.

It have been several months since Andrew found out about their relationship and things have been suspiciously quiet. Andrew didn’t comment on when he saw how Kevin followed Aaron into his bedroom in Columbia. He didn’t say a thing to either of them in the morning, only eyed the hickey on Aaron’s neck, which Aaron was praying Nicky wouldn’t notice (he somehow didn’t, thank god). Aaron was surprised by Andrew’s calm attitude. Now he understands, that Andrew was probably calm because he was planning something like this. Aaron should’ve suspected Andrew was up to something. He so should’ve seen this coming.

Kevin was obviously livid about this whole kissing thing for obvious reason. Bad press, the threat to their carriers, etc. He and Neil had a shouting match in french in the locker room after the game, which Aaron didn’t bother to follow, but based on how angry it left Kevin, Aaron guessed Neil didn’t share Kevin’s concern.

Aaron hated Josten after this even more. And it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Kevin could barely look at Aaron for few of the following days, let along kiss him.

Aaron understood that. Or at least he really tried. It wasn’t exactly easy, but well, when have things ever been easy for him?

What didn’t help was Andrew who kept giving him these meaningful glares every time he met his eyes.

“Did you actually think that _this_ would make Kevin come out?” He finally asks Andrew, few days after the incident when they are on their way from their therapy session. Today it was a very quiet one. He didn’t have the energy to explain all of this shit to Bee. Also he didn’t know if Kevin would be comfortable with her knowing about them. He swore he didn’t want to talk with Andrew about it, but after three days of complete silence, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I have no idea what are you talking about,” Andrew replies in his usual monotone and opens the door to the car.

Aaron closes it before Andrew can sit. “Don’t play stupid, Andrew. I highly doubt it was Josten’s idea.”

Andrew looks at him, his expression bored. “Are you done?”

Aaron seriously thought about decking Andrew just to erase that look from his face, but he forces himself to take a breath and stay still. “No. I want to know what the hell were you thinking!”

“What happened had nothing to do with you nor Day.”

Aaron doesn’t buy that. “You want to force him into coming out or what?”

“I’m not forcing anyone into anything,” Andrew says coolly, his tone not so light anymore.

Aaron sighs. This is going nowhere. “You know it’s not the same for him as it’s for you and Josten.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and impatiently glowers at Aaron’s hand, that is resting on the car door, preventing Andrew from opening it.

“Press cares about him way more,” Aaron reminds him. “And his whole life literally depends on that stupid game and if Ichirou decided –”

“Neil’s life depends on the it as well,” Andrew cuts in sternly. Aaron sees how he stiffened when he mentioned Ichirou’s name. “I told him the same stuff you’re telling me now.”

“But Josten is _reckless_ ,” Aaron snaps.

Andrew gives him a hard look. “He said he doesn’t want to live to pretend anything anymore.”

Aaron scoffs. “Poetic.”

“You do realize that Kevin has been pretending his entire life too, right?”

“It’s not the fucking same, Andrew!”

“Of course not. Because Neil decided to do something about it while Kevin keeps hiding behind his stupid perfect image!”

Aaron opens his mouth to retort something, but finds himself unable to. He isn’t jealous of Andrew’s relationship. Like at all. It doesn’t matter to him that Kevin would do what Josten did. And Aaron’s fine with it. Really.

“Is that really what you want?” Andrew asks, eyes narrowed.

Aaron doesn’t know. “I can’t coerce him,” he answers instead.

“No one is telling you to coerce him.”

“What is it that you want me to do then, hm?”

Andrew doesn’t bat an eye and says: “I want you to be happy.”

That is not the answer Aaron was expecting. For few seconds he’s just standing there, too stunned to speak, gazing at Andrew, probably waiting for him to yell “sike” or something. Which, surprisingly, doesn’t happen.

“Um. I… Well…” He manages, cursing himself for not being able to come up with something clever to reply. 

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Great speech. Now get your filthy hands off of my car and let’s go.”

Aaron nods, because he doesn’t know what else to do or say and finally lets Andrew climb onto the driver’s seat.

As Andrew drives them back to the fox tower, he thinks about what Andrew said and decides that he really needs to talk to Kevin. They have been ignoring the topic for long enough.


	3. The conversation(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks to Kevin and it doesn’t go much according to plan

At the beginning of their relationship, Kevin told Aaron he wants to keep it secret right away. It was mostly because of the press and Aaron understood that. He assured Kevin that it isn’t a problem and now when he knocks on the door to the monster’s dorm, he keeps persuading himself he meant it.

It’s Andrew who opens the door. Aaron knows that Nicky and Neil have classes, but he kind of hoped Andrew would be somewhere, elsewhere, as well.

“What,” Andrew says, not really a question, in flat tone.

“I need to talk to Kevin.”

Andrew seizes him, but then nods and lets him walk into the dorm. Aaron starts to mentally prepare himself for the fact that Andrew is just going to be present for this, but to his surprise Andrew just grabs his phone and the keys to the car and leaves without a second glance.

Aaron doesn’t have time to be grateful, because Kevin comes out of the bedroom, his hair still wet from the shower, and when he sees Aaron he gives him a soft smile, that definitely doesn’t make Aaron feel lot of funny things.

“Hi.”

“Hey. Um… Can we talk?” Aaron asks.

Aaron tries to ignore how Kevin stiffens when he hears Aaron’s tone. “Sure,” he answers uncertainly. “Is something wrong?”

“No. No, of course not,” Aaron assures him quickly. “It’s just…” he runs his hand through his hair, “I talked to Andrew.”

Kevin takes a breath and doesn’t meet Aaron’s eyes. “Okay.”

“We talked about what happened.”

Kevin’s staring at the carpet. “You mean the game.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to come out.” He doesn’t say it as a question, nor an accusation. His voice is strangely hollow and Aaron doesn’t like that at all.

“I… Yes. No. Not like that.” Aaron sighs and takes a step towards Kevin. “Kevin, could you please look at me?”

Kevin pries his eyes off of the floor and it’s only now that Aaron realizes how _scared_ he looks. It breaks his heart to see him like that.

“Listen, I don’t want to be like Andrew and Josten, okay? We don’t have to come out to the public at all, if you don’t want to. But I was thinking… I’d like to come out to the rest of the foxes.”

Kevin blinks at him, his expression reserved, so Aaron can’t really tell what he’s thinking.

“It’s killing me to hide from everyone all the time,” Aaron presses on when Kevins stays silent.

“Is this an ultimatum?” Kevin asks at last.

Aaron stares at him. “What?”

“If I don’t agree to this, are we going to break up or something?”

“Kevin, what the _fuck_?” Not the wisest choice of words, but it’s exactly what he feels. Is _that_ what’s Kevin thinking about right now? “You seriously think I would do something like that? Is that what you think of me?”

Kevin fixes his eyes back on the carpet and for a fragment of second, Aaron wishes Andrew was there after all.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Aaron mumbles. “No, Kevin, this is not an ultimatum. You can say no without any consequences. I thought we’ve already established that in this relationship.” He doesn’t want it to come out angry, but he can’t control his tone that well anymore, so it probably does. He knows it’s not really Kevin’s fault, that he was taught something else in the Nest, but he still hoped that Kevin has a bit more trust in him. “Could you just consider it? Please?” He adds, making sure to make it sound calm now.

He waits until Kevin nods, not very enthusiastically though, but he supposes it’s better than nothing.

“Right. Great.” With that Aaron leaves, because he’s afraid he would say something stupid if he stayed.

He goes outside, hoping the fresh air would help with his short temper and instead finds Andrew standing propped against the hood of the Maserati, smoking a cigarette.

Andrew gives him a studying look and Aaron swears he saw him smirk. “Good talk?” Andrew guesses and exhales the smoke in Aaron’s direction.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Should I kill him?”

“No.”

“Shame.”

Aaron scoffs and despite everything stands next to Andrew. “When you saw us kiss, back then, did you really think it was nonconsensual?” Aaron asks quietly. “That Kevin would be able to do that to me?”

Andrew tosses the unfinished cigarette onto the ground and steps on it with his boot, not looking at Aaron the entire time, but Aaron sees how his expression darkens. “I didn’t see him. I only saw you. I saw your wrists in his grip and I saw your body trapped between him and the wall.”

Aaron is sure he stopped breathing.

“I knew what it feels like. And I never wanted you to feel the same.”

Aaron flinches. Andrew never talks about what happened to him. Not to Aaron anyway. Part of him is glad he doesn’t know any details.

The only thing he’s able to say now is: “Thank you.”

Andrew only gazes at him with his face as blank as usual, but Aaron didn’t expect anything else.

They stand there in silence afterwards until Andrew’s phone chimes with a new message and Andrew spares him one last questioning glance before walking back to the fox tower, but when Aaron stays silent, Andrew takes it as good enough answer.

It’s only when Andrew leaves him there, that Aaron realizes all his bottled up anger is suddenly gone and he feels like facing Kevin again.


	4. Revelation

It has been almost a week since Aaron told Kevin he wants to come out to the foxes and they haven’t touched the topic since.

Aaron knows better than to ask Kevin if he made up his mind. Kevin will tell him when he’s ready. At least that’s what Aaron keeps repeating to himself whenever he feels the urge to question Kevin. He doesn’t want to make it look like he’s pushing Kevin towards deciding. But on the other hand, he is kind of concerned Kevin is going to prolong the answer for as long as possible.

They have been watching a movie in the monster’s dorm, just the two of them. Andrew and Neil are just next door, in the bedroom, catching up on sleep since apparently they spend their nights doing other stuff. Aaron would be grossed out by that, if he didn’t know that _other stuff_ means nightmares. Nicky is with the upperclassmen, but Aaron is painfully aware of the fact that he will come back sooner or later.

That’s why it surprises him when Kevin casually asks: “Do you wanna sleep here?” when the movie ends.

Aaron looks at him and at their intertwined fingers. He could just say yes and crawl into Kevin’s bed and it’d be fine. “Nicky is going to come back,” he reminds him instead.

Kevin yawns and Aaron suppresses the urge to smile, because he looks just way too adorable. “I know.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

Kevin shrugs and doesn’t say anything else, letting Aaron to realize what he means on his own.

“Are you sure?” Aaron asks at last. If they sleep here and Nicky sees them in the same bed, he definitely won’t keep it a secret. “We don’t have to.”

Kevin shakes his head. “I’m sure. We’ve been hiding long enough.”

This time Aaron doesn’t try to fight off his smile and when Kevin tugs at his hand to pull him to the bedroom, he goes willingly.

They find Neil and Andrew lying in Neil’s lower bunk, Neil curled up in Andrew’s arms, both sleeping soundlessly.

“They look like a pair of kittens together,” Kevin mentions amusedly.

“Don’t let them hear you,” Aaron mutters, but he doesn’t disagree. He would never admit it to either of their faces, but they _did_ kind of look like kittens.

They move around as silently as possible since both Neil and Andrew are very light sleepers and it’s not exactly pleasant to wake them up. Also, Aaron doesn’t know if he wants to hear Andrew’s opinion on him sleeping there. Not now.

He slips into Kevin’s bed, taking his place at the wall, and inhales Kevin scent off of the pillow, thankful it’s too dark in the bedroom for Kevin to see him bury his nose just a bit more to the sheets.

Kevin joins him and automatically wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer and Aaron happily snuggles to him.

He takes Kevin’s left hand in his own, tracing the scars with his fingertips and eventually pulling it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “Thank you,” he whispers into the quiet.

Kevin places a kiss on the back of his neck in response.

Aaron falls asleep quickly, he always does when he’s sleeping next to Kevin, but wakes up when he hears Nicky climbing into his own bed. It’s too dark for him to notice Aaron in Kevin’s bed, so Aaron isn’t too worried about it just yet. It’s a problem for the morning.

Neil is the first to get up and Andrew follows after him. The creaking of the bed frame wakes Aaron and he blinks against the morning light that now fills the room.

Neil makes his way to the kitchen without sparing him a glance, but Andrew notices him right away, still in Kevin’s arms, but only smirks and walks after Neil.

He supposes they’ll have to get up soon, but since Kevin’s alarm still hasn’t rung, he hides his face more into the pillow and closes his eyes again. It’s early and everything is still bit fuzzy, but he’s warm and safe and happy with Kevin still asleep beside him and that’s the only thing that matters and he allows himself to drift off again.

Somehow, Nicky wakes up before they do. Well, he only makes it like three steps from the bunkbeds before seeing Aaron and _screaming_ , which works way better than Kevin’s alarm.

Both Aaron and Kevin wake up at once, looking around in confusion.

Andrew rushes into the bedroom, alarmed by the screaming, clutching a knife in his hand, relaxing a little when he realizes it’s only Nicky. He gives him a questioning look.

Nicky gestures to the bed at Aaron and Kevin. “ _Look!_ What’s Aaron doing in Kevin’s bed? Oh my god, are they…? No way! How comes I didn’t know about this?”

Aaron smirks. “Morning,” he says in low voice to Kevin, ignoring Nicky’s speech.

Kevin gives him a soft smile, genuine, not the one meant for the press and Aaron melts. “Hey.”

“Why did no one tell me they were a thing?” Nicky now turns towards Andrew, probably to get more information out of him, when he stops talking rather abruptly and Aaron realizes a knife has materialized in Andrew’s hand.

Nicky sighs, clearly defeated, and turns to leave the room, most likely to go tell the upperclassmen the exciting news.

“It’s nice you’re not pointing the knife at me anymore,” Kevin mentions with a smirk when they climb out of the bed.

Andrew eyes him with bored expression. “Hurt him and I’ll use it,” he announces then and walks back to the kitchen.

Aaron watches him leave and shakes his head in disbelief. Andrew would probably never stop surprising him.

“You do realize that everyone will know by the time we get to practice?” Aaron asks, wondering whether there are any bets about them going on. He hopes that if so, Allison will lose a lot of money. “And they will talk. A lot.”

Kevin just shrugs, unbothered. “Let them.”

Aaron can’t help but grin and kiss him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
